


Like a Forest on Fire

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her like a forest fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Forest on Fire

He loves her in a way that's indecent. He loves her flushed, he loves her black. He loves her in a way that makes him want to tear down walls and coat his hands in blood. He loves her in a way that makes him want to create a world that is only things that bring her joy.

He wants to kiss her with teeth, leave her mouth red and swollen, leave his mark on her skin. He wants to touch her with the gentlest of hands, to only tighten his fingers and touch her with claws at her say so if at all.

He wants everything from her. He wants to give everything to her.

It’s wrong to feel this way for just one person. It’s deviant. 

His words catch and come out different any time he tries to tell her. He insults her instead. He turns his attention to what he thinks is obtainable. What he thinks won’t provoke such wrong feelings.

Maybe it’s how un-troll like she is. Alien and strange even now to him.

But he wants her still.

Wants her black. Wants her red.

He just wants Jade Harley anyway he can have her.

But she’s two years away.

And happiness isn’t for him.


End file.
